


i will be around

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam whimpered, “It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.” Lip coos softly as he gently rocks the little boy in his arms, attempting to calm his nerves. Lip flickered his eyes at a naked Amanda who was perched on his bed, pouting her lips out.—or lip is there to comfort his little brother when he has a nightmare
Relationships: Amanda/Lip Gallagher
Kudos: 6





	i will be around

Lip inhaled a shaky breath, feeling Amanda’s pink, prim bow lips, softly envelope around his swollen cock. She holds his steady, unwavering scrutiny, heeding in his facial expressions as she darts her heavy tongue out and teasingly lap it around the gorged flesh of his dick, she moans softly as the salted taste of his milky precum sits on her tongue. His hands hastily fisted at her hair, pressing her wanton mouth forward with an inert vigor, encouragingly appraising her as her wet mouth fucked him whole.

“Shit,” He murmurs, thrusting his hips forward while his head hazily lulled back, his eyes seemingly hooding over. He murmured another inward profanity, biting roughly in his bottom lip when he felt her small hands fondling with his balls; roughly squeezing them. He opened his eyes, blinking hazily as he averted his gaze downward. Amanda’slips curled upward in an coquettish smirk, droplets of her thick salvia spilled from her mouth and slid down her chin.

“Do you like this?” She teasingly asked, lapping her tongue over the sensitized flesh once more before removing his swollen cock from her mouth with a loud pop. Lip narrowed his eyes at her, he props himself up on his elbows, curious to know why she halted her salacious movements. His inquiry was soon answered when Amanda began to remove her clothing, she shimmied her pants and underwear over her hips, then haphazardly tossed them aside. She palmed Lip’sturgid cock and pumped her hands slowly, revving him up, making guttural groans emanate from his agape mouth.

She shudders softly when she grazed the swollen tip of his red cock along the dewy slits of her throbbing cunt. “Condom,” Lip breathes, avidly anticipating the moment when he could finally fill his dick inside of her tight hollow and fuck her until she goes wilt. He reaches over and pulls at his absentmindedly tossed pants, searching through the pockets.

“I’m on the pill, we don’t need it.” Amanda obliges, tossing the foiled condom wrapper aside as she crawls onto his lap, bracketing her legs on either sides of his hips. Lip opens his mouth to protest, he wanted to be careful, not take any chances but once she spread her legs widely and it gave him a perfect view of her slicked, dewy cunt that glistened with her sticky arousal, all thoughts suddenly dissipated from his brain. 

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, just,  fuck –” He breathes heavily against her neck when he feels her slowly inching herself down onto his throbbing dick. Her hips wriggle, she moans, clutching her fingers into the skin on his shoulders as she bottoms him out completely, feeling the tip of his dick pressing against her hilt. Her wanton warmth felt so good around him that his mind felt completely hazy and numb. Amanda settled onto his lap, shifting her hips until she found a position where she could feel his gorged cock thrusting relentlessly into her throbbing cunt.

She thrusts her hips against his, her breath softly hitches, a hymn of moans emanates loudly from her mouth, her hips stretch, his hands splay on her waist as he assists the gentle movements of her suave thrusts. “Right there!” She moans, gnawing at the plush skin on her lower lip as she avidly quickened the movements of her hips, the bed creaks beneath them, scratching against the wall, but neither one seemed to care. 

Lip brings his finger up and presses it into her dewy warmth, his finger drags along her slicked folds, teasingly and precisely, making her whimper softly in retort. The sweet smell of their raw sex lingers in their nostrils, the sounds of their sweaty skin clapping fills the air.

Lip’s erratic movements slowly began to halt once he heard the sound of light whimpers. He furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced over Amanda’s shoulder, narrowing his eyes towards the previously sleeping toddler who was sprawled out across his roommate, Ron’s bed. He watched as Liam’s body trembled, his hand reached up and scrubbed at his heavy eyelids, another whimper wails from his mouth.

_He must be having a nightmare_ _,_ Lip inwardly muses, still spectating as his younger brother’s body twitched again, this time more roughly as his hands tightly grip the bedsheets. The whimpers transitioned into soft cries, the features on his small face scrunched into an sullen pout, his lower lip quivered.

Lip diverted his gaze from Liam and directed it back to Amanda who paid no attention to the soften cries of the toddler, she only heeded in the way his dick pounded in her thrust by thrust. She tossed her head back, grinding relentlessly onto his dick.

“Hey, wait, Liam’s–”

“I’m almost there,” She cries, sinking her teeth into the plush skin on her bottom lip, scratching her fingernails along his shoulder blades, rutting her pelvic bone against his. She feels herself clenching around him, her stomach quivers and she could feel her toes beginning to curl.

“Liam’s starting to wake up, I think he’shaving a nightmare.” Lip says, glancing over her shoulder again. Amanda only nods in response, bringing her lips to the side of his neck and pampering it with feverish kisses.

Lip scoffs, he nudges Amanda’sshoulder which caused her to glance down at him in an accusatory manner, her eyebrows furrowed confusedly. “What?”She asked obliviously, which only caused Lip to roll his eyes. He grabbed her by the waist and eased her body off of his, his heavy dick slapped against his thigh as he abandons her sticky warmth, she whines as he crawled out of the bed and slipped his boxers back over his hips.

“Why did you stop? I was almost finished!” She chided accusatorially, folding her arms across her chest and frowning like a petulant child 

Lip absentmindedly disregarded her bargaining pleads as he saunters towards the bed. He could see silent tears spilling from Liam’s eyes and rolling down his puffed cheeks, his heart breaks. “Come on, buddy.” He says softly as he places his hands underneath Liam’s armpit and lifts him up. The younger boy opened his bleary eyes, meeting the gaze of his older brother. Lip smiled sheepishly when Liam wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face against his chest.

Liam whimpered, “It’s okay, it was just a bad dream.” Lip coos softly as he gently rocks the little boy in his arms, attempting to calm his nerves. Lip flickered his eyes at a naked Amanda who was perched on his bed, pouting her lips out. 

“Ron’s gonna be getting out of class any minute now, you should get dressed.” He answered, continuing his gentle soothing by walking around the room in steady paces while whispering gentle reassurances to his little brother. 

“It’s fine. Ron knows about us, remember?  
  
Albeit he was well aware of Ron’s knowledge about him and his ex-girlfriend’s is recent salacious trysts, Lip still wanted to be respectable and wanted to obtain certain boundaries. He didn’t want to seem like he was gloating or flaunting his relationship with Amanda in Ron’s face. “Just get dressed, okay? Besides Liam doesn’t need to see you naked.” He rebuttals, glancing another look over her as he watched her roll her eyes in annoyance. 

“You okay now?” He asks, craning his neck a bit so that he’s able to look at Liam’s face. 

Liam made a muffled grunting noise in response, further burrowing his face against Lip’s neck. Lip ran a hand over Liam’s coiffed afro, sighing softly. “Fuck. I think he’s sick. His forehead’s a little warm.” 

“It’s some children’s Tylenol in the diaper bag. I went to the store and brought some more the other day.” Amanda answers, much to Lip’s surprise. He turned around to see her shuffling through the bag in search of the medicine. Once she found it, she sauntered over to him and handed it over. 

“Thanks.”

She nods, smiling half-heartedly as she ran a hand over Liam’s hair. “I should be going anyway. I’ve got class in ten minutes. Feel better little buddy.” She pampers a kiss against Liam’s cheek before turning to grab her bag and textbooks. 

Lip watched as she made her egress from the room.   
  
He walked back over to his bed and sat Liam down, much to his younger brother’s dismay who whined and shook his head in protest when Lip peeled him away from his body. “No!” 

“I know, I know. But you need to take this medicine to make you feel better. Here,” Lip unlatched the bottle top and opened the new bottle of medicine. He poured the thick, crimson red liquid into the measuring cup, pouring just the right amount into it. He placed the cup at the base of Liam’s mouth, whose mouth jutted downward at the sour taste. 

When Liam chugged down the remainder of the medicine, he made grabby hands at Lip, the gesture unmistakably lets him know that he wants to be picked up again. “You’ll feel better in a little bit. Til then we can watch some cartoons on Ron’s computer.”   
  
Liam laid resting against Lip, his eyes cemented to the small laptop screen as the cartoons played. Lip sat on the small twin sized bed with his back propped up against the wall, his eyes darting back and forth between the small laptop screen and Liam’s face. He could see the toddler’s eyes lulling, drooping over every so often as if he was fighting sleep.

“It’s okay, buddy. Go on back to sleep. I’m right here.” Lip reassures him, running a soothing hand along Liam’s back. And that gentle coaxing was enough to allow Liam to succumb to his exhaustion. His eyes fluttered a few times, followed by a loud yawn before he fell back into a deep slumber. 


End file.
